Postal
by Sauri
Summary: One-shot. Las mentiras piadosas, aunque hechas con buena intención, no eran la vía correcta. Ni siquiera cuando sirven para evitar el dolor.


**N/A: **Este fic fue presentado para un concurso que hubo y ahora, está aquí para compartirlo con todos. Lo saqué de un ataque de inspiración... a las cinco de la mañana cuando no podía dormir. No sé qué me dio para hacerlo xD. Pues eso.

¡Gracias por leer! ;D

**Disclaimer**: KHR! no me pertenece; la dueña es Akira Amano.

Postal

Despiertas cansado. No sabes que hora es, pero intuyes que aún es muy por la mañana, alrededor de las siete. Aunque los ya calidos rayos de sol, o el silencioso ajetreo en los pasillos al otro lado de la puerta, indiquen todo lo contrario.

Te quejas por la luz que te impide dormir.

Pones tu brazo sobre los ojos y das la espalda a la ventana, en un intento de volver al placido sueño. Pero sabes que será en vano. Suspiras. Vuelves a la posición original. Te quedas observando el techo, intentando distraerte. Y no sirve.

Te sientas en la cama con cierta dificultad, y observas la habitación asignada por enésima vez. Lo ves todo igual al día anterior; blanco: la pared, el suelo, las cortinas, incluso el televisor. Todo se encuentra envuelto con la claridad y la tranquilidad del blanco.

Eso te agobia; es un claro recordatorio de lo que va suceder. Nervioso ante la idea, te reprimes a ti mismo, recordándote que no debes pensarlo. Te pasas la mano por el pelo castaño inconscientemente. Ése ha sido un error. El dolor no se hace esperar para recorrer todo el sistema nervioso. Te sientes agitado.

Respiras profundamente, intentando hacer caso omiso de la punzada recorriendo tu cuerpo, y conseguir tranquilizarte. Debes olvidar lo que sabes, sólo hasta que ellos vengan para luego marcharse. Lo repites una y otra vez, grabándolo con fuego en tu alma.

Entonces, aparece una mujer atravesando la puerta. Ella lleva un uniforme, del mismo color que ya acostumbraste ver en tu estadía allí. Se te acerca en silencio. Te dirige una mirada llena de lástima y tú sonríes con tranquilidad, sabiendo lo que piensa. Pues es lo mismo que tú intentas arrinconar en el lugar más oscuro de la mente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Sawada-san? —pregunta sin mirarte, mientras te entrega la bandeja con el desayuno.

Comprendes que es una pregunta retórica, pero igualmente respondes, aunque sólo sea para no tener que soportar el silencio y de paso, conseguir auto-convencerte un poco:

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Sin darte cuenta, la voz te sale ahogada y baja, como la de una persona enferma y herida.

—Me alegro.

No habláis más, ni lo necesitáis.

Después, comienzas a engullir la comida frente a ti, intentando percibir algo de sabor en él. Pero haces una mueca al probarlo sin poder evitarlo. La mujer, por su parte, empieza con su trabajo y te entrega las pastillas que te corresponden. Te las tragas con la ayuda de un vaso de agua y sigues en el deber de seguir comiendo, consiguiendo distraerte por fin.

Al acabar, ella se marcha dejándote solo, y al acomodarte mejor, vuelves a hundirte en los sueños por el efecto somnífero de la medicación.

A la hora de comer es lo mismo. Despiertas, aun más agotado que antes. La misma enfermera viene y te pregunta con el mismo tono. Tú contestas como lo hiciste la otra vez. Comes la comida sin sabor con desgana, mientras la mujer trabaja en silencio. Pero todo impregnado con el ligero cambio que el tiempo crea; la conciencia de que una mitad del día ya terminó, para sólo dejar la otra mitad.

Cuando vuelves a la soledad dada por la habitación privada, no te echas a dormir como por la mañana. Prefieres mantenerte lúcido para su llegada, prediciendo que, seguramente, entrarán de la forma más escandalosa posible, sin aviso; y no quieres sobresaltarte por tener la guardia baja.

También necesitas algo de tiempo, para averiguar cómo actuar ante ellos. Decides que lo mejor será simplemente sonreír y disfrutar.

Y después de unas cuantas horas mirando al vacío pensando, el pronóstico se hace realidad al detalle. La agitada tormenta entra sin preámbulos, casi arrastrando la puerta consigo y aunque ya te habías mentalizado para ello, el nerviosismo y la sorpresa te invaden igualmente ante sus gritos de preocupación:

—¿Qué tal se encuentra, Décimo? —pregunta ansioso—. ¿Come bien? ¿Le tratan cómo es debido? ¡Si no, haré explotar este sitio! —espeta mientras saca un par de cartuchos de dinamita.

Cuando consigues tranquilizarte, respondes automáticamente: —Cálmate, Gokudera-kun —dices—, todo está bien.

Él, igual que siempre, te obedece sin rechistar guardando los explosivos entre los pliegues de sus ropas y el peliplateado, te sonríe como un cachorro obediente. Inconscientemente suspiras aliviado cuando el posible atentado se evita.

Mientras, observas como el resto de los visitantes entran sin dar tanta bulla: Haru junto Kyoko, Lambo con la compañía de I-pin y siendo perseguido por Fuuta, Bianchi con su especialidad en vano, tu madre e incluso Chrome con los dos acompañantes de siempre. Por último, entra Reborn sin decir una palabra.

—¡Yo, Tsuna! ¿Qué tal?— dice Yamamoto mientras apoya su brazo en el hombro de Gokudera sonriendo—. Se te empieza a extraña en las clases de recuperación.

—¡Quita tus manos de mí, friki del béisbol!

—¡Sawada! ¡Apúntate al club de Boxeo!

—Hermano, no creo que esté en condiciones para eso.

El ruido de lo cual ya te acostumbraste, vuelve a tu vida. La tranquilidad se queda atrás para volver al caos que suele ser tu existencia; llena de insultos, peleas y ante todo, de amigos. Sientes la alegría de verlos una vez más. Ellos, preocupados, empiezan a preguntarte sobre la salud, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Tú, por tu lado, asientes, sonríes y dices que todo se encuentra en perfecto estado. Los convences fácilmente de ello, incluso casi consigues engañarte a ti.

Pero a uno no; a él nunca le podrías engañar.

Aun así, antes de que pudieras concentrarte en ello e intentar persuadirlo de lo contrario, empiezan darte algunos regalos por tu pronta vuelta a la vida cotidiana, recobrando toda la atención hacía ellos. Se lo agradeces, aunque la mayoría no tienes intención de utilizarlas, como la comida venenosa de Bianchi, el cual queda en una esquina olvidada.

Por último, tu madre es quien se acerca, las manos agarrando algo y las extiende frente a ti, con aquella mirada agradable que siempre posee y esbozando su típica sonrisa.

—Es de parte de todos nosotros. —Lo recoges.

Era un postal. Un simple postal deseando que te recuperes pronto. Observas la portada, con el dibujo pintoresco y después de unos segundos de duda, la abres lentamente. Dentro te encuentras con lo que a primera vista eran garabatos, pero al observarlo de cerca, te das cuentas que eran las palabras de ánimos de cada uno de los presentes.

Sonríes tontamente, alegre ante la simple muestra de cariño. Observas las caras de ellos por el rabillo del ojo, tienen la misma expresión bobalicona que tú. Eso agranda la felicidad en ti.

Vuelves a e enfocar la mirada en el papel para echarle otro vistazo, y en medio del revoltijo de firmas, escrita con una letra limpia y clara, se encontraba esto:

"_En el templo Namimori,_

_a las 21:00 dentro de una semana,_

_espectáculo de fuegos artificiales._

_¡Vayamos a verlos juntos!"_

Tus ojos se abren ante la sorpresa.

Por un momento olvidas. Olvidas que tienes que seguir sonriendo para no preocuparlos. Sientes que tu visión se emborrona bastante, también que las manos tiemblan ligeramente y cómo se encorva la espalda. Por unos instantes, en el cual tardabas en recuperarte, el miedo susurra que los chicos se darían cuenta de los cambios y lo averiguarían.

—Gracias chicos —dices con voz quebrada, pero con sinceridad.

—Lo tuvimos que rehacer tres veces. La vaca estúpida no dejaba de romperlos —gruñe tu guardián de la tormenta.

Empiezan a reírse. Nadie se da cuenta del estado en que te encuentras y eso, hace que te relajes. Todo vuelve a la normalidad en la que te escondes. Aunque sabes que aquellos ojos vigilantes, siguen clavadas en ti, percibiendo cada detalle. No les das atención, aún.

Y las horas pasan rápidamente en la compañía de los amigos y familiares. No sueltas el preciado postal en toda la tarde.

Al final del día, se marchan. Cruzan la puerta a la vez que se despiden, prometiéndote en volver mañana para recogerte y llevarte a casa. Irónico, piensas. Cuándo el último de ellos cierra la puerta, suspiras aliviado. Ya no más actuaciones. Aunque la tristeza comience a envolverte y el nerviosismo contenido empiece ha hacerte mella.

—Ha sido una acción egoísta.

La voz provenía de la ventana abierta. Era fría, acusadora. No giras la cabeza para encontrarte con los negros ojos, observándote con fijeza; sabes bien de quien se trata. Tragas la saliva acumulada en tu boca, incomodo. Esperas un rato más, creyendo que continuará hablando. No lo hace.

—Lo sé, pero yo… no podía, ni quería que ellos… —tartamudeas sin saber qué palabreas utilizar.

—Por eso es egoísta. Un buen jefe no miente a sus más cercanos subordinados —interrumpe bruscamente.

Decides enfrentarte a él, furioso: —¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no son mis subordinados, o yo su jefe? ¡Somos amigos!

La mirada se endurece en él.

—Más razón para decirles la verdad —dice despacio.

El enfado cambia al arrepentimiento al verlo frente a ti. Su traje impoluto, las patillas rizadas o León reposando placidamente en el sombreo, pero sobre todo, esos ojos llenos de frialdad y carente de emoción, es lo que te hacen dudar. Recuerdas que siempre ha sido él quien llevaba la razón, incluso si no querías reconocerlo. Reborn tiene ese efecto.

Desvías la indeciso, pocas veces has sido capaz de enfrentarte a la verdad que presentaba ante ti. Inconscientemente, acaricias el papel al lado tuyo. Se siente áspero. La recoges, la carga creada por el bebé desaparece en un instante. No por lo escrito en sí, sino por el significado que los chicos le dieron.

—Era mejor pasar el rato felices, Reborn. Lo último que deseo es sentirme en medio de una depresión e inundado por las lágrimas. No los soportaría — consigues contestar—. Y ellos tampoco.

—Seguramente. Aun así, no fue lo correcto. —En esta ocasión, hubo un tono de compresión en su voz.

Inspiras cansado. No quieres discutir más, te sientes demasiado agotado para ello. Sin embargo, te paras a pensar sus palabras; revisas mentalmente las consecuencias de lo que has hecho. Solo incrementa la tristeza en ti. Cierras los ojos.

—Entonces, hazme un favor, Reborn. —Con el rostro más serio que puedes tener, te diriges de nuevo a él—. Diles que lo siento por haberles mentido. Pero qué, aun siento más por no poder ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con ellos.

Por unos instantes eternos, crees que el no rotundo saldrá de sus labios, ordenando te que tú seas quien lo haga. Pero al final te contesta, después de escrutarte con atención.

—Lo haré. —Aliviado, dejas que la angustia sufrida a lo largo del día, salga a la luz.

—Gracias, Reborn —susurras.

El Arcobaleno asiente con la cabeza, restándole importancia y recogiendo una postura despreocupada. Intentas descubrir en lo que piensa durante los siguientes minutos de silencio, sin mucho éxito. Sigue demostrando la frialdad en su ojos, aunque, quizás, hayas podido ver un destello de cansancio en ellos. O también podía ser de tristeza.

Parece que se cansa de estar ahí; empieza a dirigirse a la puerta y la abre. Pero antes te dirige una último intercambio de miradas, y palabras. Por algún motivo, no puedes evitar sonreír, aunque sea extraño.

—Hasta siempre, Tsuna —dice en un tono bajo.

—Sí… Adiós, Reborn.

No te esperabas más; era Reborn quien se despedía después de todo. Y la puerta se cierra tras de sí, dejándote de nuevo en el completo silencio de la habitación.

Y aunque, por fin consigues afrontar lo evidente desde el principio, no sientes la angustia y tristeza que te acompañaron todo el día. Por lo contrario, aprietas el postal contra tu pecho buscando la sensación de tranquilidad que te trasmite.

Todo ha acabado para ti.


End file.
